O ero e a estressada
by Tee 66
Summary: o kazekage resolve “abandonar” o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar?
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???

_**O ero e a estressada**_

**Cap.1- Reconhecendo os ninjas!!!**

Era uma manhã calma, até Tsunade mandar chamar a 5 ninjas para uma missão em outra vila os quais eram:Shikamaru,Ino,Naruto,Neji e Sakura que deviam ir para a aldeia...bem depois falemos sobre o assunto mas os nossos ninjas já estavam bem crescidos pois:

Naruto havia voltado com Sasuke e agora estava com seus 17 anos...seus cabelos estavam crescidos e bem rebeldes estava um pouco mais moreno e também seus olhos haviam ficado muito mas bonitos e sim metade das mulheres de Konoha agora corriam atrás dele já que a outra metade vivia correndo atrás de Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru,Kiba,Sai...e também depois que Naruto voltou com Sasuke...sempre estavam juntos e já pareciam que tinham aceitado seus sentimentos um pelo o outro...mas não tinham coragem de confessar seu amor...ate que um dia Sasuke chego de mala(maite:e cuia hehehe) a casa de Naruto dizendo que iria morar com ele segundo Sasuke que disse que não queria mais ficar aonde era tratado como um traidor...e Naruto aceitou e agora os dois estavam juntando dinheiro para comprar uma cama para Sasuke já que este insistia em dormi juntamente com Naruto alegando que não queria dormir no sofá pois era muito desconfortável

Ino havia se tornado uma das garotas mais belas de Konoha juntamente com Hinata,Sakura, Tenten...bem Ino havia treinado muito dia e noite principalmente com a ajuda de Naruto a estes haviam se tornados muito amigos...coisa que enojava muito o Uchiha já que a Hokage mandavam os dois na maior parte das missões juntos mas também Ino sempre pedia ajuda a Naruto nos treinos o que fez com que ela começasse a gostar deste...tanto que já estava sempre andando, digo correndo atrás de Naruto bom mas essa ninja se não estava com sua equipe estava a treinar com Naruto e graças a ele alcançou o nível anbu...

Shikamaru não havia mudado nada...a não ser pelo fato de estar noivo de Temari e sempre volta um pouco pobre a cada vez que vai visitar ela mas também não recebia umas boas vindas de Gaara mas já com Kankuro ele estava se dando bem...e também havia melhorado muito suas técnicas era um dos melhores ninjas e devido seus talentos e sua inteligência sempre comandava a maior parte das missões o que deixava um Neji não muito contente...Shikamaru era considerado um dos melhores partidos de Konoha muitos clãs ofereciam suas filhas em casamento para ele mas ele so queria uma (maite:tantantantaaaaannnnn ¬¬) Temari ate que um dia tomo coragem e começaram a namorar depois de um tempo ele decidiu pedir ela em casamento e agora estão juntos...

Neji era um ninja que havia melhorado muito...mas tinha uma rivalidade com Shikamaru já que esse sempre ganhava com suas idéias e assim sempre que melhorava ia disputa com ele

Mas sempre que ia lutar com ele, Shikamaru sempre estava acompanhado de Ino ou seja a maior parte das vezes ele via Ino e por causa disso começaram a namorar por um tempo e ele só tinha olhos para ela e só se concentrava nela,e não se concentrava nas missões por isso foi mandado fazer todas as missões somente com Lee e Tenten...e todo dia ele lutava com Naruto só para ter a atenção de Ino...coisa que Naruto não sabe...e assim Neji era um ótimo ninja ...

Sakura também havia melhorado...agora era uma excelente medica-nin e ainda seguia Sasuke apesar dele sempre dizer a ela que não a amava mesmo ela se dando conta que Sasuke gostava do Naruto ela não desistia...e tinha um plano no qual Hinata estava incluída mas esta não sabia de nada para separar eles, mas ela ainda era uma boa pessoa apesar de tudo ainda havia uma certa rivalidade entre ela e Ino mas mesmo assim as duas ainda eram amigas...

Sasuke (apesar de não ter sido chamado para ir na missão vou por a descrição)bom após ter vencido Orochimaru e retornado para Konoha graças ao seu grande amor (pelo menos e o que ele acha)Naruto ele foi aceito por Tsunade considerado por muitos como um traidor e por outros como um amigo que fez "cagada"mas se arrependeu e voltou e como sempre ainda era perseguido por muitas garotas ele tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito forte e digamos que por causa do loiro ele mudou muito, eu também já havia dito antes que ele depois de um tempo foi morar com o loiro e o resto vocês sabem...Sakura ainda corria atrás dele...

E todos eles haviam se tornado anbus...

Nyyaaaaa...espero que gostem se gostarem deixe uma review se gostarem me avisem que eu continuo

kissus


	2. A missão

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???

**__**

**Cap.2 ->A missão **

Bem e ai estavam os 5 ninjas se dirigindo a sala da Hokage...

Naruto:né...né porque Tsunade-obaa-chan chamou a todos nos???

Ino:suponho que seja uma missão mas eu não acredito que vamos todos nós -disse olhando a todos ao seu redor

Sakura:não me olhe Ino eu não quero ir numa missão com você

Ino:¬¬ pois saiba que a mim não me importa ter uma missão com a senhorita testa e alem disso qualquer coisa eu e Naruto, podemos dar conta de qualquer missão...

Sakura (pensamento):talvez seja minha imaginação mas não creio que Ino goste do Naruto...

Shikamaru:Ino não seja problemática, mulher...

Neji (pensamento):devo me manter de olho na Ino...

**Na sala da Hokage **

Tsunade:bom já que estão todos vindo aqui, agora só falta a escolta

Shizune:não creio que seja necessário tanto...se fosse por isso era só mandar nossos melhores ninjas mas so os que faltam são Lee,Tenten Chouji Sasuke...

Tsunade:nem me mencione o nome de Sasuke ele ta uma arara porque eu mandei o Naruto nessa ultima missão e eles tiveram que ficar mais tempo que o dito T.T

Shizune:que lindo Sasuke e Naruto (imaginando os dois se beijando)-hemorragia nasal

Tsunade:Shizune pare com esses pensamentos e me ajude!!!ò.Ó

Voltando aos ninjas

Ino:ei Naruto agora que nos vamos numa missão juntos você poderia me mostrar suas novas técnicas

Naruto:claro Ino!!!agora estou treinando muito com Sasuke e estou melhorando muito...

Ino (pensamento):kuso la vem ele com o Sasuke...-e falou -mais você sempre vence ele ne Naruto-kun

Neji (pensamento):NANI?! NARUTO-KUN!!!!!

Naruto:pior que não Ino nos sempre empatamos!!!

Neji:hei Ino mas você também melhorou as suas técnicas,não eh???

Ino: hai hai melhorei o bastante para bater na testuda...

Sakura:o que você disse Ino???

Inner Sakura:kuso tare (filha da p...) ta se achando a melhor mas eu só capaz de vencer ela sem fazer muito esforço

Shikamaru:tsc putzz que problemático espero que seja rápida a missão

Naruto:haaai!!!quero voltar logo a minha casa para comer ramen...-olha para sakura e ino quase se estapiando -Ino pare não quero que ninguém se machuque

Sakura:arigatou Naruto inner:hahahahah se ferrou Ino

Ino:NANI??? VC ESTA DEFENDENDO ESTA TESTUDA!??

Neji:não diga isso Ino aqui você esta rodeada de pessoas que irao te proteger-disse Neji de um jeito tão formoso e atraente

Shikamaru:parem de brigar e vamos logo la na Hokage antes que aquela mulher problemática nos mate...

Todos:hai

**Na porta da sala da hokage **

Shikamaru:vamos minna e so agir normalmente -disse calmamente - afinal eu sou o chefe e quem leva por causa das suas burradas sou eu...

Naruto:aff e sempre assim o Shikamaru sendo o chefe TT.TT

Ino:calma Naruto não se esqueça um dia você vai se torna Hokage...

Naruto:haaai arigatou Ino-chan me sinto bem melhor...

Neji:bem...bem...vamos -passando ao meio de Ino e Naruto e abrindo a porta

Tsunade:ate que enfim vocês chegaram bando de lerdos levei mais de meia hora esperando vocês!!!Ò.Ó horas o que estavam fazendo??? Competindo com uma tartaruga pra ver quem era mais lerdo!!!

Naruto:calma vovó Tsunade você disse que tinha uma missão para nós,o que que é???e a senhora anda muito problemática!!!

Tsunade:anda passando muito tempo com Shikamaru

Sakura:Tsunade hoje é domingo o que você quer???

Tsunade:em pensar que você era minha discípula

Naruto:por favor Tsunade-obaa-chan hoje e domingo e por isso viemos devagar

Tsunade (pensamento):calma Tsunade se controle eles são ótimos ninjas...DESGRAÇADOS NOJENTOS BASTARDOS hunf respirar...-bem aonde esta o seu líder???

Ino:esta aqui -aparece Ino puxando Shikamaru

Tsunade:ACORDA SEU BASTARDO!!!

Shikamaru:so mais 5 minutinhos mãe!!!

Tsunade:NANI??? EU TENHO CARA DE SER MAE DE UM PREGUIÇOSO QUE NEM VOCE???

Todos: 00

Shikamaru:putzz você e muito problemática Hokage...¬¬

Ino:cala a boca Shikamaru não complique mais...

Naruto:certo Tsunade obaa-chan

Tsunade:me escutem a missão de vocês e escoltar alguém

Neji:a quem???

Tsunade:como sabem, eu estou fazendo acordos com Suna e agora eu preciso que o Kazekage venha para Konoha...

Naruto:quer dizer que Gaara vem para Konoha!!!

Tsunade:Naruto não creio que Gaara vira por si pelo que parece ele tem tido alguns problemas e digamos que todos da vila agora o querem...bom...ele se comporta normal mas...ele pois

Shikamaru:o que que aconteceu...

Tsunade:parece que ele anda muito descuidado com seu cargo de kazekage e esta missão quem me chamou foi Temari...

Ino:agora que o Shikamaru escuta que e uma beleza hahahah

Shikamaru:não fale bobagens Ino ¬///¬

Tsunade:escutem a missão é clara, vocês só tem que achar o Kazekage e trazer ele para Konoha a salvo...

Naruto:o que será que aconteceu que Gaara desapareceu desse jeito

Tsunade:Naruto não se preocupe não e o que você pensa

Naruto:então o que e???

Tsunade:bem vocês entenderão quando o encontrar (pensamento) como que eu irei contar a eles que Gaara agora se comporta como um ero e cada noite tem uma mulher???e que fugiu de casa por causa de mulheres???

Neji:espero que ele esteja bem...

Tsunade:bem para essa missão vão:Yamanaka Ino,Hyuuga Neji,Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto...

Shikamaru:oohhh que bom já que eu não vou nessa missão então vou me retirar aiai agora eu posso dormir minha cama que saudade...

Tsunade:¬¬e para ser o chefe da missão...

Neji pulando:eu eu Tsunade-sama eu eu onegai

Tsunade:Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru:NAAAAOOOOO!!! TT.TT

Tsunade:nossa vamos vamos minna e não me voltem aqui sem o Gaara ouviram

Todos:haaaii

**_Correio:_**

**_Sabaku no Ana: que bom que esta gostando fico muito feliz por isso xD_**

**_S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: é o seguinte o Sasuke acha que gosta do Naruto mais pra frente voce vai entender o porque e o Neji namorou com a Ino por uns tempos...entendeu???agora te disconfundi???_**

**_lucia almeida martins: sim isso foi apenas as apresentaçoes agora começa a historia mesmo..._**

**_Kissus a todos e tenham uma boa semana!!!_**


	3. aonde esta Gaara?

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???

**Cap.3-> Aonde esta Gaara!!! **

Em outro lugar melhor dizendo em Suna:

Temari:diabos Kankurou...aonde se meteu Gaara -disse andando de um lado para o outro

Kankurou:nossa T.T ele foi la na festa e nem me levo junto sniff sniff

Temari:cala a boca Kankurou foi tudo por tua culpa Ò.Ó

Kankurou: MAS O QUE QUE EU FIZ???

Temari:ate parece não saber seu baka se não fosse você ele estaria agora na sala dele fazendo o trabalho dele mas não você tinha que ir com ele ate um bar mas não você apresentou a ele aquelas putas e agora ele esta com essa mania seu desgraçado...

Kankurou:você faria a mesma coisa se visse ele dentro daquela sala sem nenhum divertimento...

Temari:me lembre de depois lavar a sala dele com água quente sabão e escova...aaarrrrrggggghhhhh...

Temari e cale a tua boca seu baka –disse isso dando um chute nele fazendo o voar...

Kankurou:eu estou voando uuuwwwwiiiiii que nem um passari...-Kankurou bate em uma arvore

Temari:bem agora irmãozinho aonde você esta???

**Em outro lugar desconhecido **

Gaara:vamos Tifany (criatividade!!!)

Mulher:NANI???meu nome e Tamiko e quem e Tifany e quem são aquelas mulheres alii???

Mulheres:yoo Kage-sama (desculpa eu tenho uma mente muito poluída não me matem mas apartir de agora Gaara não ira trair Ino vai dar umas galinhadas mas trair não vocês lerão kukukukuku) quem e ela???você não me disse que queria ficar comigo???

Tamiko:NANI???você disse que me amava e queria ficar comigo para sempre

Mulheres 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9:para nos também!!!

Tamiko:hentai –paff barulho de um tapa dado

Mulheres- tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap,tap (finja que e o barulho de um não mas de nove tapas) e saíram

de repente aparece um ninja

Ninja:ohayou Kazekage-sama vamos???

Gaara:para aonde???

Ninja:oras para sua vila você tem que voltar ao seu posto

Gaara: não eu não volto aquele lugar chato diga a Temari que cuide de tudo e fale a Kankurou se ele não quer mulheres

Ninjas:eeeehhh hehe senhor você é um adolescente com responsabilidades de Kazekage agora tem que voltar ,Kage-sama

Gaara:não me chame assim eu tenho nome me chame de Gaara

Ninja:esta bem Gaara-sama a sua irmã vira te buscar

Gaara:hai hai faça o que quiser agora vai embora

Ninja:sim senhor- dizendo isso ele desapareceu deixando Gaara só

Gaara:bem...hoje irei dormir só todas as noites durmo com uma mulher Mas eu quero encontrar uma mulher que me entenda e me satisfaça que eu durma ao seu lado e acorde ao seu lado todo dia, bom mas enquanto não a encontro eu continuarei dormindo acompanhado...

**No outro dia... **

Gaara:kuso, não tenho nenhuma moeda e o pior de tudo estou com fome...kuso, terei que voltar a vila para pegar dinheiro...hai hai farei isso!!!

E assim se dirigiu ate sua aldeia,depois de 2 longas horas chegou a aldeia

Gaara:bem por fim cheguei a aldeia agora venha para o papai dinheirinho nos compraremos muitas mamãezinhas venha heheheh- disse abrindo a caixa forte ate que **PLOP!!!**de burro Gaara caiu em uma armadilha e ao seu lado apareceu Temari e outros ninjas- KUSO!!!COMO FUI CAIR NUMA ARMADILHA!!!

Temari:já caiu na minha armadilha irmãozinho AAAHHHHAAA EU SO DEMAIS VOCE CAIU NA ARMADILHA EU SO DEMAIS, SE CAIU, SE CAIU, SE CAIU, NA ARMADILHA!!!agora você ira me dizer por quais demônios você fugiu???

Gaara:estava aborrecido naquele escritório,pronto u.ú

Temari:ENTAO PEDISSE FÉRIAS!!!e você já deve sabe que você vai para Konoha pois há que tratar de negócios com a Hokage e eu irei junto...e logo logo devem chegar os ninjas de la para te buscarem

Gaara:esta bem...(pensamento) acabaram com meu plano bom pelo menos irei a Konoha e isso e bem melhor

**_Correio:_**

**_S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga. S2: eeehhh siiimmm...Gaara- kun vai aprontar muuuito... _**

**_lucia almeidas martins: nhaaa... Inner: espero que esteja bem!!!xD_**

**_Karina: arigatou..._**

**_Sabaku no Ana: que bom que esta gostando xD_**

**_Tomoyo-chan: eeehhh promete e muuuuito!!!_**


	4. chegando em suna

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???

**Cap.4 ->Chegando em Suna **

Já havia passado dois dias e a equipe de Konoha já estava chegando

Shikamaru:vamos minna falta 300 km e chegaremos la

Ino:horas não vê que estamos cansados não?

Neji:a liderança subiu a cabeça ou e só à vontade de ver a Temari???

Shikamaru:só de pensar nisso que terei que gastar mais um pouco do meu amado dinheirinho

Comprando o presente de aniversario dela que eu não pude vir...

Neji:não queremos saber disso queremos parar e comer será que e difícil fazer isso

Naruto:façamos o seguinte quem quer parar???

Ino,Sakura e Neji levantam a mão

Shikamaru:bom já que são maioria então pararemos para descansar

Eles param ali e vão tomar um pouco d'água e comendo até que Shikamaru lembra de algo:

Shikamaru:putzz

Ino:que foi Shikamaru???

Shikamaru:esqueci os pergaminhos da Hokage naquele lugar que nos paramos por ultimo!!!

Sakura:como você consegue me esquecer isso???

Shikamaru:não sei...bom mais Ino você me fará um favor...

Ino:para o que que eu posso lhe servi

Neji:que tal como minha noiva!!

Shikamaru: você ira buscar o pergaminho em quanto isso eu Neji e Naruto nos adiantaremos...esta bem para você???

Ino:hai

Sakura:e eu o que eu faço???

Shikamaru:você acompanha Ino

Sakura:nem em sonhos andarei com Ino-pig, prefiro ir com vocês

Neji:então eu irei com ela pois não pode voltar sozinha

Ino:não não precisa eu irei sozinha (pensamento)eu não quero ir com o Neji

Shikamaru:Neji esta certo então acompanhe a Ino mas não se demorem ouviram- falou Shikamaru descendo o morro com os outros

Ino:nem pense nisso -tentando sair do abraço que o Neji lhe deu por trás (NÃO PENSEM BESTEIRA!!!Ò.Ó)- e me solte

Neji:porque deveria te soltar Ino se tu e minha noiva???

Ino:eu e você não somos nada!!!  
Neji:por mais que negue eu e você terminaremos juntos  
Ino:oras agora me escute temos que ir pegar esse pergaminho e chegarmos logo e Suna  
Neji:esta bem Ino...mas quando chegarmos em Konoha tudo será diferente  
Ino:isso eu já não sei Neji...  
Depois disso eles foram pegar o pergaminho e seguiam a Suna...

**Conversa entre Naruto,Shikamaru e Sakura quando estão chegando em Suna... **

Shikamaru:tsc agora verei minha problemática noiva isso me deixa feliz mas ao mesmo tempo me deixa pobre...putzz que saco

Naruto:aham agora já não há duvida que você já foi dominado pela Temari

Shikamaru:sim claro...mas imagino que você também ri de que Sasuke tenha aproveitado de você bêbado na festa de Gai-sensei

Naruto:o///o eu não sabia disso recém me recompus...mas eu já falei com ele (pensamento) agora entendo porque amanheci com ele dormindo na minha cama T.T ainda bem que nunca fizemos nada n.n...porque eu também estava bêbado e cai dormindo só me lembro que de manhã e perguntei o que havia acontecido ele me respondia que "eu"o havia arrastado para la mas que ele não se lembrava de nada e o que mais me intriga foi que naquele dia eu tinha acordado com uma dor na bunda como se alguém tivesse metido algo lá (muahaha)...calma ai

desgraçado T.T mas ele me pagará!!!

Sakura:garotos olhem já chegamos

Naruto:obaa...vou ver Gaara!!!

**Eles se dirigiram ate o edifício do Kazekage onde la eles encontraram Temari... **

Temari:SHIKAAA MEU AMOR!!!!- pulando em cima dele e o beijando

Shikamaru: arigatou pelas boas vindas meu amor embora os seus amigos não tenham gostado eu amei-olhando pro bando de ninjas com um olhar mortífero

Ninjas:cof...cof...- disfarçando

Shikamaru:bem aonde esta Gaara???

Temari:amarrado e amordaçado la na sala dele n.n

Todos:O.O

Temari:ops eu quis dizer que ele esta no quarto confortável dele sendo muito bem tratado...a e muito tranqüilo

Sakura:sim sim agora vamos???

Temari:certo certo...vocês terão que me esperar um pouco a e mais uma coisa quando forem pegar ele tomem muito cuidado para que ele não fuja ta e me esperem la na sala dele eu já volto só tenho que resolver um negocio kissus -dando um selinho em Shikamaru-ah e mais uma coisa se ele ameaça algo a vocês só digam que se ele não colaborar a agenda telefônica das garotas será queimada- e falando isso ela sumiu

Naruto:o que será que Gaara apronto???

**No quarto de Gaara... **

Naruto:iihhh ele não ta aqui

Sakura:vamos la na sala dele pode ser que esteja la...

**Na sala de Gaara... **

Naruto:GAARA...OHAYOU AMIGO!!!

Gaara:OHAYOU NARUTO MEU AMIGO AGORA VAMOS EMBORA VAMOS

QUERO CHEGAR LOGO LA

Temari:e por certo também irei

Shikamaru:para mim esta ótimo

Gaara:aproveitador ¬¬

Sakura:de que buraco você saiu???

Temari:oras da mamãe!!! Dã!!!

Gaara:vamos???

Naruto:ainda não da Gaara!!! Temos que esperar Ino e Neji voltarem...

Gaara:quem e Ino???

Naruto:bem Ino e uma garota do time de Shikamaru... e forte,bonita,sexy e uma excelente ninja...mas você não se lembra dela???

Gaara:a hai agora eu sei quem e ela...(pensamento) ótimo agora terei um passatempo na minha viajem...perfeito ela e linda e atirada por isso não terei dificuldade...heheheh

Shikamaru:eles já devem estar chegando vamos esperá-los la no portão de entrada

Gaara:sim sim vamos embora

Naruto:nossa Gaara esta tão animado assim de ir para Konoha???

Temari:não Naruto ele só quer conhecer na cama dele garotas como Sakura

Sakura:NANI???

Temari:não não e isso que eu queria dizer eu estou dizendo que Gaara quer garotas de Konoha na cama dele...

Sakura: ¬¬

**E assim eles se dirigiram até a entrada de Suna para esperar Ino e Neji...mas antes disso passaram na frente de Gaara umas garotas...**

Gaara:yo gatinha

Menina1:yo kage-sama não se lembra de mim??? Eu sou a garota da festa dos chunnins...

Gaara:aaahhh sim Hikari certo???

Menina:não eu sou Yumiko,imbecil- dando um tapa mas esse não acerto pois ele fez um escudo com sua areia- MALDITO MAS VOCE VERA TE ACUSAREI COM KANKUROU...BUAAAA!!!T.T

Todos:00 quem era ela Gaara???

Gaara:aquela la era Miayako

Menina 1Yumiko:la na esquina:SOU YUMIKO BAKAA!!!

Menina 2:Kazekage-sama quem era ela eu escutei tudo o que ela disse e você tinha me dito que eu era a única em sua vida T.T- começa a sair chakra de seu corpo

Menina 3: e a mim também –acumulando chakra em sua mão –tu me engano

Meninas 4,5,6,7:A NOS TAMBEM

Menina 7:rápido, garotas temos que bate nele agora e com muita força para que a areia dele não o proteja

Meninas:hai

Gaara corre para trás de Temari

Gaara:irmãzinha me ajude!!!

Temari:isso e o que acontece por dar uma de mulherengo u.ú- empurrando ele para as garotas

Garotas:Ò.Ó

Gaara:calma garotas tem Gaara-kun para todas- olha para o pessoal –NARUTO,

SHIKAMARU, GAROTA DO CABELO ESTRANHO ME AJUDEM!!!

Naruto,Shikamaru e Sakura: 00 não da pelo menos agora (pensamento) queremos viver

E assim as garotas começaram a perseguir o Kazekage pela vila...

Ino:ainda bem já chegamos

Neji:já estava na hora

E se dirigiram ate a entrada ...mas dois ninjas foram ate a Ino...

Ninja 1:ohayou preciosa- disse a pegando pela cintura e trazendo-o ate...

Ninja 2:o deixa um pouco pra mim...e tu garoto não vai ajudar sua amiguinha a já sei você tem medo...

Neji:eu não tenho medo só acho que ela da conta sozinha e ela pega mais forte que eu

Ninja 1:sim claro...escute-me charmosa...não quer ir ate a minha casa???

Ino:VAGABUNDO INFELIZ TIRE SUAS MAOS ASQUEROSAS DE MIM -gritando isso Ino lhe deu um belo de um soco potencia: igual ao de Tsunade

Ninja 2: OO desgraçada

Neji:cale a boca e você agora fará companhia ao seu amigo- disse dando um golpe nele fazendo desmaiar

Ino:não precisava eu dava conta deles

Neji:oras eu preciso proteger minha noiva

Ino:nos não somos noivos!!!e vamos???- disse entrando na aldeia

Neji:não há muita diferença de Konoha essa aldeia ne???

Ino:tem razão dizem que e porque o Kazekage agora e muito bom com o povo...

Gaara:ME DECHEM EM PAZ MANADA DE LOUCAS!!!

Garotas 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13: AAHHH QUER DIZER QUE ALEM DE NOS ENGANAR NOS INSULTA!!!VOCE IRA MORRER

Gaara:aaahhh...eu vo morrer- ao dobrar a esquina ele atropela alguma garota e cai de cara nos peitos dela (estilo Konohamaru quando caiu nos peitos da Tsunade)- o que beleza cai em algo aconchegante- percebe que caiu nos peitos de alguma garota- o belos i-bergs (não sei se escreve assim)

**_Correio:_**

**_estou meio que sem tempo entao agradeço aos meus leitores..._**

**_Sabaku no ana_**

**_S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2_**

**_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsuni S2_**

**_lucia almeida martins_**

**_millua_**

**_..uchiha sakura.._**

**_KaGoMe S2 Inuyasha_**

**_TAMAKI XD_**

**_inner: obrigado a todos e ate a proxima postagem!!!! o/_**

**_ja ne_**


	5. se conhcendo!

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???

**Cap.5-> Se conhecendo! **

Ino:aaahhhh seu hentai- vai socar ele só que ele se protege com a areia

Ino:ora seu essa sua areia não vai te proteger –concentra o chakra na mão

Shikamaru: calma Ino mulher problemática

Naruto:vai Ino vai Ino

Neji:da com tudo Ino

Ino:explosão de estrelas- soca Gaara e esse voa

Neji:diabos creio que Ino se passou um pouquinho

Sakura: 00 desde quando Ino e tão forte kuso...

Temari:irmãozinho já estou indo- indo em direção dele junto com todos

Gaara:Tete...mmaaa...riii...eu não sinto minhas partes baixas (não Ino não o castrou)

Temari:isso e o que da por se passa por don Juan eu disse pra você que isso não ia dar certo

Shikamaru: Ino vá ajudar ele

Neji: sim use suas mãos elas são mágicas (???)

Ino:eu não minhas mãos não são capazes disso

Sakura: tudo bem eu vo- foi ate la e ajeitou o estrago da Ino

Naruto:por mais que eu saiba que você esta mentindo Ino não vou brigar com você pois você foi muito certa em bater em todo ero que tente lhe passar a mão

Gaara: meu corpo tu esta de volta

Temari:que bom que esta bem Gaara

Gaara: por um estante vi toda a minha vida passar nos meus olhos e depois eu vi a luz branca

Ino devia ter entrado nela

Gaara:uuummm...(pensamento) esta mulher quase me castrou digo me matou...mas ela e extraordinariamente linda e sexy e tem uma mão pesada mas será minha próxima conquista

Ino: (pensamento) como e que deixaram ele se torna Kazekage

**Agora Gaara estava melhor e Ino não estava tão raivosa como antes: **

Gaara:arigatou Haruno já me sinto bem melhor n.n

Sakura:que bom

Ino:bem Shikamaru agora que já temos o Kazekage podemos regressar a Konoha

Shikamaru:sim sim vamos logo para podemos chegar a noite na próxima vila

Naruto:vamos então

Neji: yo Ino preciosa já esta melhor?

Ino: hai- saiu correndo e foi pro lado de Naruto

Neji:hahah Ino não te preocupes meu amor...ao meu lado nunca te faltará nada

Gaara: (pensamento) eu ouvi bem ele disse meu amor o que será que eles são???

**Mas adiante estava Temari e Shikamaru andando juntos e desfrutando do seu amor... **

Gaara: por certo devo saber o seu nome???

Ino: Yamanaka Ino

Gaara:aahhh sim me desculpe Ino

Ino:tudo bem e também me desculpe pelo soco

Gaara:tudo bem a mim não me importa apanhar de garotas lindas como você!!!

Ino: u//u

Gaara:diga-me Ino tem noivo?

Ino:por que quer saber seu ero?

Gaara: oras uma garota linda como você deve ter um noivo

Ino:não sei da onde você tirou isso mas eu não tenho não ero-gaara-sama ¬///¬

**Logo Naruto-kun que estava bem mais a frente deles vê um mensageiro **

Mensageiro:senhor o senhor e Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto:Sim sou eu

Mensageiro:carta para o senhor- entrega o pergaminho - sayonara senhor Uzumaki

Naruto: sayonara o/ bom de quem e esse pergaminho e ixxii do Sasuke vo vê o que e...

_Para: Uzumaki Naruto _

_GRANDÍSSIMO DOBE!!!PORQUE VOCE SAIU SEM ME AVISAR??? PROCUREI-TE A ALDEIA TODA E NÃO TE ENCONTREI, LOGO HINATA ME FALOU QUE VOCE HAVIA IDO PARA UMA MISSAO COM INO!!!E MELHOR TOMAR CUIDADO COM ELA E NÃO FIQUE A SOS COM ELA ENTENDEU DOBE!!! _

_SE CUIDE E CUIDADO COM A YAMANAKA _

_Sasuke _

_P.S.:QUANDO CHEGAR DORMIRA NO SOFA ENTENDEU!!!e traga logo esse traseiro gordo para cá _

Naruto: to ferrado...

E assim eles seguiram a Konoha sem nenhum ataque e Naruto sem ficar perto de Ino, um Neji quase se atracando com o Gaara e uma Ino e uma Sakura se "agradando" com belas palavras pelo caminho...e tudo correu normalmente e se passaram 2 dias...

**_Correio:_**

**_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsuni S2: queria lhe agradecer novamente pelo aviso do pequeno incidente que houve xD_**

**_Sabaku no ana: que bom que voce se divertiu ...e que bom que agora voce entendeu!!!_**

**_S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2:eeehhh...digamos que ele se "interessou por ela..._**

**_lucia almeida martins:nao!!! ele nao vai morrer ele vai apanhar muito, mais morrer nao!!!_**

**_millua: ahh...mas ele ficou kawaii como ero, sei la, e algo que é improvavel que aconteça xD_**

**_..uchiha sakura.. :HAAAAIII...vai ter hentai mas e um poco pra frente la pelo cap.12_**

**__**

**_lol Leli-chan lol : bom os casais ja estao defenidos serao uns casais que eu amo: ino e gaara, neji e tenten, sasuke e sakura, temari e shika, hinata e naruto, e mais uns..._**

**_ja ne e bom fim de semana para voces!!!_**

**_kissus _**


	6. chegada em konoha!

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???

**Cap.6 Chegada a Konoha! **

Chegando nos portões de Konoha...

Ino: ò.ÓAAAAAHHHHH SEU ECCHI – soca o Gaara (vamos voltar para ver o que aconteceu)

pervertido

**Flashback on **

Gaara e Ino já haviam feito as pazes e como ela estava cansada ficou um pouco para trás percebendo isso Gaara vai diminuindo o passo para ficar perto dela assim ele acaba ficando lado a lado com ela

Gaara: yo Ino o que aconteceu você ta ficando para trás?

Ino: e porque eu to cansando u.ú

Gaara: uuummm quer que eu te carregue?

Ino: O.o não precisa nos estamos chegando

Gaara: e claro que sim – pensamento alto- ou você acha que eu vou perde tempo pra lhe passar a mão (que cara de pau)

Ino: ò.Ó AAAAAHHHHH SEU ECCHI– soca o Gaara

**Flashback off **

Todos:O.O

Neji:o que ele fez agora ò.ó –punho cerrado

Temari: não precisa bater mais, acho que ele já deve ter aprendido a lição ú.ú- fala Temari olhando o irmão estirado no chão- Shikamaru preste para alguma coisa e carregue o meu irmão...

Shikamaru: porque eu tenho que faze isso?

Temari: porque eu to mandando!!! Ò.ó

Shikamaru: ta bom amor – pegando o Gaara nas costas

Ino:não Shikamaru deixa que o Neji carregue,né Neji?

Neji: nani???

Shikamaru: que bom – jogando Gaara nas costas do Neji

Neji: eu não!!!

Ino: aaaahhhh Neji você não vai faze isso por mim???- fazendo beicinho

Neji: eeeehhh...ta bom mas só se você me der um beijinho amor!!!

Ino: -pensamento- nani? Mas e um safado bom pelo menos ele vai ficar longe de mim- certo- foi até ele e deu um beijo na bochecha dele

Neji- pensamento- já e um começo- e pego o Gaara nas costas

Eles adentraram os portões de Konoha e seguiram em direção a sala da Hokage.Chegando la eles falaram com Shizune a qual abre as portas para eles

Shizune: Tsunade-sama o Kazekage-sama e mais o grupo que você mando,chegaram...

Tsunade: pode mandar eles entrarem

Shizune: hai, podem entrar

Todos: hai- e entraram a sala

Tsunade: ohayou grupo

Todos: ohayou

Naruto: yo Tsunade –obaa-chan

Tsunade: doko ni Gaara?

aonde esta

Sakura: nas costas do Neji

Tsunade: doush'te?

Por quê

Sakura: porque a porquinha bateu nele

Tsunade: e doush'te ela bateu nele?

Sakura: eu não sei

Tsunade: Ino,porque você bateu no Gaara?

Ino: porque ele...- e conta tudo o que aconteceu

Tsunade: aaahhhh certo, certo eu vivo fazendo isso também – lembrando dela socando o ero-sannin varias vezes- NEJI!!!

Neji: hai Tsunade-sama? O.o7

Tsunade: coloque Gaara ali no sofá

Neji: hai- pensamento- ai que alivio tira esse peso das costas

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama eles podem ficar na minha casa, se a senhora deixar – disse Shika com Temari agarrada no braço dele

Tsunade: hum... acho que podem sim, se eles aceitarem podem...

Temari : ótimo eu aceito e garanto que meu irmão também

Naruto: eu to com fome!!!preciso de ramen onegai Tsunade-obaa-chan

Tsunade: ¬¬ certo estão dispensados- todos indo em direção a porta menos Gaara que estava desmaiado – calma ai eu quero Shikamaru,Temari e Ino aqui preciso falar com eles

O resto: já ne – e saíram

Ino: o que a senhora quer Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: você e Shikamaru irão servir a Gaara e Temari enquanto estiverem aqui entenderam

Ino: nani porque logo eu?e não a Testuda?

Tsunade: a Sakura tem que cuidar do hospital e você provavelmente ele ira respeitar

Ino: mas Tsunade garanto que Shikamaru consegue cuidar dos dois sozinhos, não e Shikamaru?- olha para os lados e não vê ele e nem Temari - chikusho sobro pra mim Tsunade-sama como e que eu vou levar ele ate a casa de Shikamaru?

merd...

Tsunade: se vire- olha para Gaara que esta dormindo digo,desmaiado

Ino: tive uma idéia!!! Volto logo Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: ta mais rápido ouviu

30 minutos depois...

Ino: pronto Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: como você demorou eim...o que você estava fazendo?

Ino: fui convencer o Neji de me ajudar a carregar o Gaara não é Neji?

Neji: é

Tsunade: que acordo você fez com ele Ino?

Ino: aaahhh só de fazermos um pic-nic juntos!!! u.ú

Tsunade: ¬¬ vai logo então

Ino: é vai logo Neji

Neji: tudo o que você quiser meu anjo!!!

Ino: ta ta anda logo

Neji então pego o Gaara e colocou ele de novo nas costas e seguiram ate a casa de Shikamaru.

Chegando la eles não encontram ninguém e como já estava ficando tarde Ino teve a idéia de levar Gaara ate a sua casa a qual um Neji não gostou e disse que seria melhor ele passar a noite la (esqueci de dizer a Ino agora tem casa própria ela não mora mais com os pais assim como os outros menos Neji e Hinata que precisaram ficar na casa do clã) mas Ino como não queria um Neji perseguindo ela a noite botou ele para fora o qual ficou de cão de guarda fora da casa (o carinha ciumento). Mais tarde quando Neji já havia ido para casa já que percebeu que ela não ia o chamar para entrar, Gaara acorda...

Ino: ate que enfim você acordou eim ecchi – adormecido (¬¬)...eu nem bati tão forte a esse ponto de você ficar desmaiado por tanto tempo

Gaara: ai minha cabeça!!!onde eu estou?e que cheiro de flores e esse?

Ino: na minha casa e não gostou das minhas flores?

Gaara: não,não, é delicioso- pensamento- uhum me trazendo para a casa dela é vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava...

Ino: pode parando com esses pensamentos Eros se não vai apanhar! E é só por hoje ouviu, amanhã você vai para casa do Shikamaru aonde esta sua irmã entendeu?

Gaara: claro,claro

Ino: a antes que eu me esqueça Tsunade-sama disse que eu seria sua digamos "baba"

Gaara: e que baba!!!

Ino: NANI??? Ò///Ó

Gaara: e digo que bom então quero que me mostre o meu quarto!

Ino: e aqui oras!

Gaara olhou para baixo e viu que estava em uma cama e olhou ao redor e viu que provavelmente seria um quarto de hospedes bem grande ate

Toc-toc- batidas na porta

Ino: vou atender a porta já volto aahhh e tem comida ali do lado- aponta para a bandeja

Gaara: certo- Ino sai do quarto e vai na direção da porta e a abre

Ino: você???**__**

**_S2.yuki mao kitsune.S2: eu tambem queria um video dele ero...deve ser muito legal ate agora eu so tenho na minha imaginaçao...mas eu e uns amigos estamos combinando de fazer cosplays mais eu quero gravar tudo xD_**

**_sabaku no ana: o.o assistente compulsiva??? tudo bem as vezes eu tambem tenho uns pequenos erros...como nosso com "ç"normal...8D_**

**_S2. Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga .S2: ai obrigada pelo elogio...e concordo com gaara-gostoso-kun X3_**

**_lol Leli-chan lol: meu jashin-sama como o pessoal gosta de hentai, bom o primeiro hentai vai ser de shikaxtema sabe ne os mais velhos, ja noivos vao cair em tentaçao xD_**

**_millua:bom... logo voce ira entender com umas confissoes para a sakura que ele ira fazer...e viva aos spoiler /o/_**

**_Uchiha karin: eu respeito seus gostos..mais...sasukeXkarin nao e muito meu estilo...alem do mais eu nao sou mt fa de sasuxsaku...mas eu gosto so por isso que tao na fic..._**

**_ja ne e bom fim de semana para voces!!!_**

**_kissus e se comportem se nao jashin-sama castiga...xD _**


	7. uma noite na casa de

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???

**Cap.7Uma noite na casa de... **

**Na casa de Naruto e Sasuke**

Sasuke: e melhor que você não tenha ficado perto da Yamanaka!!!

Naruto: não eu não fiquei a sos com ela e agora eu tenho uma perguntinha a você Uchiha!è.é

Sasuke- pensamento- Uchiha!!!ai meu kami-sama o que será que aconteceu ele nunca me chama de Uchiha a não ser quando ele ta bravo a mas deve ser coisa da cabeça desse dobe

Naruto: Uchiha o que aconteceu depois daquela festa do Gai-sensei?

Sasuke: eu já lhe disse a ultima coisa que eu me lembro e de você me arrastando para cá depois disso eu não me lembro mais...

Naruto: MENTIRA è.é

Sasuke: como mentira?

Naruto: eu estava pensando...

Sasuke: nani???você pensando meu kami-sama,DILUVIO,DILUVIO O MUNDO VAI ACABAR AAAHHHH CORRAM AAAHHHH SENHOR KAMI NÃO ME MATE EU JÁ PAGUEI TODOS OS MEUS PECADOS PELO AMOR QUE VOCE TEM A MIM NÃO ME MATE AGORA EU TENHO AINDA QUE RECONSTRUIR MEU CLÃ PELO AMOR QUE O SENHOR TEM A MIM NÃO ME MATE!!!

Naruto:OO Sasuke vai dormir vai faz esse favorzinho pra mim ta vai dormir vai descansar os seus neurônios (??? Naruto falando isso to começando a concorda com o Sasuke)

**De volta a casa de Ino**

Ino: eu já não te enxotei daqui antes não?

Neji: mas eu sabia que você não deveria ficar sozinha aqui com um homem imagina o que os vizinhos vão pensar???

Ino: aaahhhh e com dois homens aqui também não vão pensar coisas!!!

Neji: mas eu não vou sair daqui até ele ir embora da sua casa...

Ino: então vai dormir ai fora

Neji: você vai me deixar aqui nesse frio da noite- carinha de quem vai chorar (eu avisei que eu tinha mudado as características de alguns personagens)

Ino: ai!!! odeio ver marmanjo chorar entre então Neji entre...

Neji: isso e cheiro de...YAKISOBA!!!

Ino: -gota-e sim yakisoba tem mais ali na cozinha pode pegar se quiser- pensamento- mais um pra aturar

Neji: já to la- saiu correndo enquanto Ino foi na direção do quarto de Gaara

Ino:já esta melhor Gaara-sama?

Gaara- com o macarrão na boca e chupa ele: aham me sinto bem melhor

Neji: hei Ino eu tava pensando que tal assistirmos um filme?

Gaara: o que ele ta fazendo aqui? O.õ

Ino: aff eu tive que deixar se não ele iria chorar e eu odeio ver um marmanjo chorar daí eu mandei ele entrar...- saindo do quarto

Neji –sussurra para o Gaara – sempre funciona conheço todas as manhas com ela

Gaara: quer me ensina algumas?

Neji: e claro que não!!!

Gaara: então eu conto pra ela que você fez isso de propósito!!!

Neji: ta bom depois eu te conto tudo!!!- kuso eu e minha boca grande

Gaara: heheheh...

Ino: o que esta acontecendo ???

Neji e Gaara: nada!!!

Ino: ¬¬ sei?!

Gaara: serio não confia em nós ???- diz Gaara abraçando Neji

Ino: não

Neji: poxa!!!í.í –abraçado o Gaara

Ino: ta eu vo la pra sala vocês que se entendam ai!!!- disse ela saindo do quarto

Gaara: certo agora que ela saiu você vai me falar as manhas com ela pode abrindo a boca!!!

Neji: ta certo, bom a 1ª coisa é que se ela estiver indo brigar com você, você tem que começar a elogiar ela assim ó:

nossa seus cabelos estão tão sedosos e cheirosos Ino

esse sapato e novo?

que perfume gostoso que flor que é?

Gaara: certo tem um pergaminho ai pra mim anotar???

Neji: não vamos pedir ali pra Ino

Gaara: Ino!!! Você tem um pergaminho para me emprestar???

Ino : tem ali oh –apontando para uma escrivaninha

Gaara: arigatou- pegando o pergaminho indo em direção ao quarto

Ino: o que vocês vão fazer com isso

Gaara: nos vamos jogar jogo da velha - pensamento -que desculpa esfarrapada

Ino: aaahhhh que legal posso jogar???

Neji aparece de repente: não,esse é um jogo para homens estamos eehhh uuummm apostando por isso você não pode jogar

Gaara: eh isso mesmo!!!

Ino: ¬¬ vo fingi que acredito

Gaara: eh hehehe então vamos Neji ?

Neji: eh aham

Ino: pensamento- o que será que aqueles dois estão aprontando???ahh que sabe vo deixa pra la e voltarei a assistir tv- Ino voltou a assistir tv e Neji voltou a explicar as coisas para Gaara depois de um tempo Neji ainda explicava as coisas para Gaara e Ino já avia adormecido no sofá...

Neji:bom eu vou pegar um copo d'água já volto...

Gaara: pega um pra mim também

Neji: eu não, vai pega,rurouni

vagabundo

Gaara: tenha respeito eu sou o kazekage não se esqueça disso

Neji: ser kazekage tirou suas pernas ou seus braços?

Gaara: não

Neji: então você pode pegar baka mitai

Gaara: olha o respeito

E os dois saíram do quarto quando estava passando pela a sala viram a coisa mais linda da vida deles (???) Ino estava a dormir no sofá agarrada no travesseiro

Gaara e Neji babando: aaahhhh que kawaii

Neji: não não ela esta muito bijin

e usado pelos rapazes no Japão para se referir a uma garota muito gata, linda, gostosa aaahhh você entenderam né?

Gaara: aham, vou levar ela para o quarto acho que deve ta cansada!!!

Neji: não não precisa eu levo ela para o quarto

Gaara: nem pensar você já fez muito esforço hoje pode deixar que eu levo ela

Neji:não você ta machucado por isso eu a levo

Gaara: não eu levo

Neji: eu levo...

Gaara: eu levo...

**Bom, vamos voltar à casa de Naruto e Sasuke **

Sasuke foi dormir enquanto Naruto foi tentar reconstituir o que aconteceu a noite

**Na casa do Shikamaru**

Shikamaru deitado no colo da Temari quase dormindo já que quando tentava a Temari o acordava...

Temari: Shikamaru onde sera que meu irmão esta???

Shikamaru: provavelmente Ino deve ta tomando conta dele

Temari: AAHHH INO ELA VAI MATA O MEU IRMAO SHIKAMARU!!!nos temos que ir na casa dela antes que ela mate ele.e se ela matar ele vai ser sua culpa

Shikamaru: eu???- olha a Temari

Temari: ò.Ó SIM VOCE!!!

Shikamaru: e você esta certa problemática

Temari: o que???

Shikamaru:nada não

E os dois saíram de casa e foram em direção a casa de Ino...chegando la eles ouvem 3 pessoas e por causa disso eles resolvem entrar sem avisar nada mas não conseguem a porta estava trancada então Temari praticamente espanco a porta (não gente ela não bateu na porta)

Neji vai atender a porta ao abrir Temari e Shikamaru e ele levam um susto

Os três: AAAHHH!!!

Shikamaru: mattakuo que aconteceu com você???- olhando um Neji todo descabelado

meu Deus ou poxa vida

Temari: NANI??? Isso não vai prestar aonde ta o meu irmão???

Neji: no quarto com a Ino

Temari: aaaahhhh agora que ela o mata- entrou correndo na casa abrindo todas as portas ate que ela chega no quarto onde eles estavam- INO!!! GAARA!!! O.O

**_O que sera que eles estao fazendo??? tantantantaaaaaaannn..._**

**_correio:_**

**_S2. Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga .S2: _****_eu tenho um do da coitada da ino tambem porque tem que aguentar aqueles dois...tem que bota ordem mesmo xD_**

**_sabaku no ana:tu e de portugal???nossa que honra...agora se tem que me explicar um negocio...o que voce quiz dizer com" voce kem???"e que bom que vc ta gostando _**

**_S2Yuki Mao kitsune S2: te intendo muito bem...essas diretoras sao um saco -.-"..._**

**_millua: bom agora voce ja sabe o que ta acontecendo..._**

**_lol.leli-chan lol:entao foi o neji /o/!!!nao, pode deixar o jaison na sua casa bem carminho XD_**

**_kissus e se comportem se nao jashin-sama castiga...xD ate a proxima /o/_**


	8. 8 e 9

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar??

_**PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS:** a todos os leitores peço mil desculpas pela demora para postar esse capitulo, mas tudo tem uma boa explicação,primeiramente meu pai foi formatar o meu pc e esqueceu de salvar os meus documentos perdi tudo a minha sorte é que eu ja venho postando essa fic em uma comunidade do orkut,quem quiser ler esta na comunidade ino e gaara, mas aviso que haverá apartir de agora mudanças nela,e logo apos esse desastre meus professores no colegio começaram a mandar lição e trabalho uma atras da outra e logo após isso começaram as provas, agradeço por elas ja terem acabado e eu ter passado de ano sem provão bimestral e nem exame final (se não eu estaria morta)mas agora nas ferias eu viajarei tentarei postar rapidamente os outros capitulos e nesse pra compensar eu postei dois capitulos de uma só vez...kissus a todos e logo postarei mais um capitulo._

* * *

**-Cap.8 Nani??? Ino e Gaara o que é isso???  
**  
Temari: o.O INO LARGUE O PESCOÇO DO MEU IRMAO...AGORA!!!  
Ino: ESPERA MAIS UM POCO  
Temari: ESPERA MAIS UM POCO SE EU ESPERA MAIS ELE VAI TA MORTO!!!  
Ino: MAS E POR ISSO MESMO!!!  
Gaara: O///OHunf...puff...- Gaara ficando vermelho, azul, roxo, rosa...  
Temari saiu correndo pra tirar a Ino do pescoço do Gaara e gritava pelo Shikamaru pra ajudar enquanto Ino gritava escandalosamente acordando toda a vila (MATTAKU!!! Vai ser gueluda assim la nos 5º dos infernos)...No meio da confusão aparece Sakura, Sasuke,Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Tenten, Chouji na casa dela pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Shino não foi, pois disse que o que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer (eu eim esse cara me da medo uuiii...).Quando chegam la so vêem um Neji segurando a Temari, um Shikamaru dormindo, e uma Ino enforcando um Gaara...  
Todos tirando Sai: O.O  
Tenten: acorda Shika!!!- acordando o Shikamaru  
Shikamaru: quié???  
Tenten: o que ta acontecendo aqui???  
Shikamaru: bom eu e Temari viemos buscar o Gaara e quando chegamos aqui encontramos o Neji e ele disse que o Gaara estava no quarto com a Ino daí a Temari saiu correndo e a ultima coisa que eu vi antes de dormi foi a Temari gritando com a Ino e um Neji apoiando a Ino...bom foi so isso  
Tenten:o.o - mas você na sabe a causa desse estrangulamento???  
Shikamaru: não!  
Tenten: ...  
Bom Tenten também era considerada uma ótima ninja e uma das mais belas garotas de Konoha.Havia melhorado muito mais suas técnicas devido ao seu velho companheiro de time Lee que havia lhe ajudado muito nos treinamentos a e o Neji antes de começar a namorar Ino também a ajudara muito...Ah...Ela ainda usava aqueles dois coques laterais de sempre. E ela é apaixonada pelo Neji (hai,hai ela e apaixonada por ele mesmo!!!)

Hinata: m...Mais ela não tem jeito mesmo!!!- pondo a mão na cintura

Hinata (aleluia...) bom como eu já disse ela se tornou uma das mais belas garotas de Konoha (desculpa a repetição) muito forte e muito inteligente atualmente estava assumindo o clã já que seu pai esta doente bem doente juntamente com Neji bom mais esse não esta dando muita atenção a isso...Continua apaixonada pelo Naruto...e um pouco mais solta (UM POCO!!!) certo, certo mais solta do que antes...seus cabelos estavam maiores e seus olhos os mesmos de sempre belas perolas...  
Kiba: putz ela e linda mais tem um temperamento!!!voce não concorda akamaru?  
Akamaru: au  
Kiba não e mais apaixonado pela Hinata após ele ter pedido ela em namoro e esta não aceitando dizendo que era apaixonada pelo Naruto ficou traumatizado e se tornou um pouco galinha também ,mais não chega aos pés do Gaara de agora, e hoje em dia ele gosta do Shino mas tenta esquecer ele (se depender de mim todo mundo vai ser yaoi lol)um ótimo eficiente ninja.Akamaru agora e pai de família tendo 4 lindos cachorrinhos (ti kawaii!!!)...

Chouji: eu vo acalmar essa baderna

Chouji continua o mesmo cara de sempre...apesar de ter melhorado muito suas técnicas agora não comia mais as tão famosas batatinhas agora era "pipoca", ainda era apaixonado (o povo romântico esse não???)por Ino, e uma rivalidade com Neji e com o Naruto...

Mais Naruto foi mais rápido que Chouji  
Naruto-olhando para a Ino que estava sendo puxada pelo o Sai (???)- Ino tira suas lindas mãos do pescoço do Gaara e se acalme esta bem...  
Ino: hai- soltando o pescoço do Gaara e se acalmando  
Sai, Neji e Shikamaru e Gaara: me ensina como você fez isso???  
Sasuke: o que eu te disse sobre a Yamanaka, Naruto???ò.Ó  
Naruto: Oras Uchiha, nunca segui nenhum conselho teu nem uma ordem porque você acharia que eu faria isso agora???  
Hinata: você ouviu isso Sakura?o.o  
Sakura: eu presumo que sim O.O  
Inner sakura: ótimo Naruto continue assim que meu plano vai ser bem mais fácil muaahahah...

Naruto: olha e muito fácil- ensinado para os 4 mais o Chouji todos com um pergaminho anotando tudo –certo a vocês so tem que falar com calma para ela e bla...bla..bla...bla...bla...  
Temari: como são mediucres  
Ino: e eu sou o assunto essse e o pior de tudo  
Hinata: kakakaka...  
Sakura:kakakkaka...tao dando dicas de como adestrar, digo acalmar a Ino...kakakaka...  
Tenten:nossa Ino pelo jeito vão criar um livro em sua homenagem :como acalmar a Ino em 10 liçoes kakakakakakaka...  
Todas: kakakkakakakakaka...  
Ino: certo, certo cambada vamos saindo que eu quero dormir  
Tenten: não antes de você dizer porque você estava estrangulando o Gaara...  
Todos: eeeehhh  
Gaara: eh isso ai porque você tava me estrangulando???  
Todos:  
Sakura: alguma coisa você deve ter feito ne...  
Sai: a feiosa esta certa...  
Sakura: cala a boca Sai- soca ele  
Neji: agora diz porque você estrangulou ele..  
Ino: certo foi assim oh...

**_Cap.9 - A causa o motivo e razão_**

**_  
_**Flashback on...  
Ino acordou com um barulho de briga e discussão quando olhou atrás do sofá e viu um Neji e um Gaara se atracando  
Ino: e melhor vocês pararem com isso agora!!!  
Os dois: hai  
Ino: agora me expliquem a causa dessa discussão  
Gaara: bom ele queria te levar pro quarto  
Ino: NANI???  
Neji: mais ele também queria te elevar pro quarto  
Ino: Ò.Ó O QUE VOCES PENSAM QUE EU SOU EIM...UM OBJETO QUE ISSO AGORA VAI EMBORA NEJI E ACOMPANHE GAARA ATE A CASA DO SHIKAMARU!!!  
Neji: viu o que você fez to sendo expulso da casa da minha noiva seu baka!!!  
Ino: BAKA E VOCE SEU RETARDADO EU NÃO SOU SUA NOIVA  
Gaara: minha culpa foi você que começou  
Neji: oras seu...- e voltaram a brigar  
Ino: eu não quero saber de brigas por isso parem com isso –eles param na hora Ino vê que Gaara se corto pois bateu na quina da mesinha- ai meu kami Gaara vem comigo  
Gaara: huumm...doush'te?  
Ino: você se cortou no rosto vem comigo...  
Gaara: aonde?  
Ino: oras so me acompanhe  
Gaara:hai  
Ino: e você Neji ajeite a sala  
Neji: porque eu?  
Ino: to mandando  
Neji: hai amor...  
Ino: humph...- e saiu com o Gaara para o quarto enquanto Neji arrumava as coisas e logo ouve uma pessoa, literalmente, espancando a porta e foi abrir  
Enquanto isso no quarto  
Ino:fica quieto  
Gaara: ta  
Ino saiu de perto dele e quando estava voltando acabou tropeçando nos calçados e acabou caindo encima do Gaara o qual aproveitou a situação e começou a beijá-la de principio ela não aceitou mas logo foi cedendo ate Gaara começar a tentar tiara a roupa dela na qual deixou uma Ino muito, mais muito furiosa e assim ela foi enforcar ele, então escutou uns gritos no qual reconheceu sendo os de temari...  
Flashback off.  
Ino: bom e foi assim  
Temari que estava ao lado de Gaara lhe da um tapa na cabeça  
Gaara: itai o que eu fiz agora!!!  
Temari: seu aproveitador ah e arigatou por me segurar Neji  
Neji: eh de nada acorda Tenten- cutucando Tenten que estava dormindo no braço dele(kawaii)- o dormihoca acorda

Tenten: uhhh Neji deixa eu dormi mais um pouquinho ta tão bom...  
Todos: hahahaha  
Shikamaru: ei minha gente ta meio tarde, eu acho melhor nos irmos ne?  
Todos:hai- se levantando menos Gaara, todos indo em direção a porta menos Gaara  
Temari: vamos Gaara  
Gaara: ah eu vo com vocês??? pensei que ficaria aqui  
Ino: NANI???e claro que não pode se sumindo daqui...  
Gaara: ta bom  
Shikamaru: vamos  
Gaara: certo, vamos??? tchau Ino  
Ino:vai logo...  
Gaara: tchau- Ino fecha a porta  
Ino: aleluia senhor- e foi dormir

* * *

**_Pobre Ino não sabe o que a espera..._**

**_Agradecimento:_**

**_s2 Yuki Mao Kitsune s2 (com certeza o Neji descabelado parece um leão xD) _**

**_Sabaku no Ana (desculpe a demora,bom eu lhe entendo aqui no Brsil tambem sou de uma cidade bem pequenina 8D)_**

**_lucia almeida martins (bom eu avisei as coisas estrariam bem oc xP)_**

**_Giih(isso magoa sabia fiquei com inveja 8P)_**

**_lol.leli-chan lol (era quase isso mas tirando a parte doa amasso u.u)_**

**_kissus e se comportemse nao jashin-sama castiga...xD ate a proxima /o/_**


	9. 10

_**Resumo:**_o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???_**

* * *

**_

_**Cap.10- Um novo dia...**_

Ino acordou era umas 6 e meia (o garota que acorda cedo) da manha foi tomar banho se ajeitar e foi tomar café ao terminar percebeu que já era 8 da manha e já estava tirando a mesa do café ate a campainha tocar...  
Ino: já vai- abre a porta- poxa logo de manha cedo você vem me incomodar, Gaara?

Gaara: bom e que você e minha guia e eu estou afim de passear por Konoha...então queria que me guiasse pela vila xD

Ino- suspira- ta !!! entre só vou terminar de limpar as coisas e eu te levo pra passear  
Gaara entrou na casa e logo foi se sentando no sofá ,esparradamente(essa palavra existe??? o.O), enquanto Ino foi terminar de limpar a cozinha dentro de 20 min ela já tinha terminado o serviço e foi ate Gaara  
Ino: vamos

Gaara: hai- os dois saíram da casa e começaram a andar e andar e andar (ta já entendi ) ate chegarem em uma cachoeira

Ino: aqui e o lugar que eu mais gosto de vir

Gaara: uhhmmm e muito bonito aqui...

Ino: e por isso que eu gosto daqui  
Gaara: aaahhh

_**Vamos a casa de Hinata...**_  
La se encontravam Hinata (não me diga ),Tenten e Sakura  
Sakura: certo Hinata, nós sabemos que você ainda gosta do Naruto...  
Hinata: o que você ta dizendo Sakura eu...eu não gosto dele o///o  
Tenten: mas se você não gosta dele porque você cora ao lado dele sendo que você já perdeu essa mania faz muuuuito tempo???  
Hinata:o///o ta bom vocês venceram e..eu ainda gosto dele sim...mas eu to tentando esquecer ele...sabe né o Sasuke e pelo jeito eles estão namorando eu vi que eles dormem na mesma cama...e você Tenten e meu primo?  
Sakura: aha eu sabia...calma ai...eles dormem na mesma cama???  
Tenten :u///u e eu também e daí que eu goste do seu primo Hinata??? xD sim Sakura você não lembra daquela festa do Gai-sensei que os dois foram para a casa do Naruto e no outro dia toda a vila acordou com o berro dos dois???  
Sakura: aaahhh mais eles estavam bêbados  
Hinata: eh mais porque eles estão ainda juntos eim???  
Sakura: não não Sasuke não eh Gay(sei...¬¬)e nem o Naruto eles no máximo devem pensar que são mais eles não são...

Tenten: se o Sasuke ou o Naruto não fossem gay eles seriam os maiores galinhas de Konoha ah e outra coisa o Sasuke já devia de ser gay desde pequeno porque ele sempre rejeitava as garotas...lembra???ah e ainda tem aquele beijo de quando eles eram mais novos???  
Sakura: pare!  
Tenten: impare ...três...GANHEI huashuashushashuashashu (não resisti)  
Hinata e Sakura : ¬¬  
Tenten: gomen...mas então Sakura abre a boca e diz o porque de você ter nos chamado para essa reunião???  
Sakura: certo...certo...bom eu queria dizer para vocês se vocês querem participar do meu plano para tirar o Sasuke do Naruto, o Naruto do Sasuke e o Neji da Ino???  
Tenten: comecei a me interessar nisso agora...  
Hinata: huuummm...nao sei Sakura eu acho melhor você me contar o plano e eu verei se concordo ou não...  
Sakura: certo e o seguinte o meu plano eh...

_**Vamos para a casa de Naruto...**_  
La se encontravam Lee... amarrado e amordaçado em uma cadeira e uma sala escura com apenas uma mesa e nessa mesa uma lâmpada...e Naruto com uma lanterna...  
Naruto: certo o que aconteceu na noite que Gai-sensei deu a festa???- apontando a lanterna na cara de Lee...  
Lee: eu agradeceria se você tirasse a lanterna da minha cara...  
Naruto: sim- tira a lanterna – agora abra o bico protótico de homem sombracelha ò.ó  
Lee: bom o que eu lembro foi assim...  
Flashback on...  
Lee chega a casa de Gai para ajudar a arruma-la para a festa  
Lee: Gai-sensei!!!  
Gai: Lee!!!  
Lee: Gai-sensei!!!  
Gai: Lee!!!  
Lee: então Gai-sensei o que nos iremos fazer???  
Gai: primeiramente entre Lee  
Lee: hai Gai-sensei- Lee adentrou na casa e já se virou para escutar o que Gai iria dizer  
Gai: bom meu pupilo,é o seguinte nos iremos arrumar as coisas para acender o fogo da juventude nessa festa  
Lee: hai Gai-sensei mas quanto tempo nos temos???ò.ó7  
Gai: 2 horas  
Lee: vamos começar agora Gai-sensei!!!- pose de Nice Guy  
Gai: hai Lee –se juntando na pose e começaram a arrumar as coisas (putzz como e tosco escrever a fala desses caras)

Uma hora e meia depois  
Lee: pronto Gai- sensei!!!  
Gai: arigatou Lee- com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos  
Lee: gai-sensei o que e isso na suas mãos???  
Gai: ah Lee esse eh o meu melhor vinho que eu queria abrir e tomar com você meu pupilo para nos comemorarmos o fogo da juventude que existe em nos pegue as taças  
Lee: hai –pegando duas taças –pronto sensei esta ai  
Gai: arigatou Lee , aqui esta –pondo um pouco para cada um deles e os dois beberam e ao terminar ouviram a campainha tocar foram atender e viram que eram os convidados de Gai-sensei e começou a festa e Lee bebia uma dose de vinho aqui outra dose dali e assim foi indo e dançava um pouco e voltou a beber então ele tava olhando para a pista de dança, que era a sala do Gai-sensei e viu Naruto e Kiba competindo na dança da garrafa (xD e vai descendo, vai descendo, vai descendo, é na boquinha da garrafa é da garrafa –momento feliz xD)ate que Naruto e Kiba desceram tanto que acabaram caindo em cima das garrafas Kiba conseguiu desviar mas Naruto não teve a mesma sorte (lembra da dor que Naruto sentiu???para quem não lembra cap. 4 indo para suna pensamentos de naruto xD e as mentes pervas que pensaram besteira que coisa feia!!!- dedinho apontando , bom vamos voltar a historia)  
Naruto: aaaaahhhhh ic... que dor meu ic... kami ic...-sama!!!vamos Sasuke- puxando Sasuke que já estava pra la de bagdá  
Sasuke: ic...hai ic... Naruto- e saíram  
Flashback off.  
Naruto: nani ???quer dizer que a dor que eu senti foi por causa da garrafa ai que alivio sabe disso  
Lee: certo agora eu posso ir embora eu tenho encontro com gai-sensei  
Naruto: certo, certo arigatou Lee agora o próximo será o meu vizinho –sorriso maligno- sai pela janela

_**Voltemos a Gaara e Ino  
**_Gaara quis tomar um banho na cachoeira enquanto Ino ficou andando por la Gaara logo percebeu que ela não tava mais ali e decidiu ir procurá-la se secou e vestiu sua roupa e foi procurar ela, ao encontrá-la percebeu que ela estava acompanhada  
Ino: oras eu já lhe disse eu não sou nada sua não sei porque você continua com essa idéia?  
Neji: oras, muito simples pedirei sua mão ao seu pai!!!

Ino: Neji você e muito tolo- sorrisinho- meu pai so vai dar a minha mão para quem ele achar certo,e fique você sabendo que meu pai lhe odeia desde que nos terminamos o namoro Neji...

Neji: mas eu lutarei pela sua mão e vou reconquistar a confiança do seu pai

Ino: bom, veremos – sorrisinho irônico

Neji: so espere Ino e você verá o que vai acontecer...- e saiu dali- Você verá Ino...me espere e aguarde- fogo nos olhos(cara o Neji falando isso deve ser um sarro)

No mesmo estante Gaara sai de trás da arvore e vai na direção de Ino

Gaara: que cara chato como é que você aguenta ele???  
Ino: nem eu sei...  
Gaara: vamos voltar?  
Ino: vamos- (pensamento) ele ta muito estranho o que será que aconteceu?- e os dois saíram andando por ai

_**Enquanto isso na sala de reuniões dos super amigos...eehh...digo...enquanto isso na casa da Hinata.  
**_Sakura: então Hinata-chan você concorda ou não?  
Hinata: huuummm... ta bom  
Tenten: certo quando nos colocamos em pratica???  
Sakura: logo, assim que eles abrirem uma brexa estrategica...

Tenten: isso seria quando???

Na casa de Shikamaru

Temari: o seu bicho-preguiça acorda alguém tem que limpar a casa...- cutucando shika com o cabo da vassoura  
Shikamaru: se quer tanto ela limpa porque você mesma não limpa eim?problematica?  
Temari: nani???ò.ó – taca a vassoura na cabeça dele -ta me achando com cara de amélia- bate agora com mais força e vezes nele ate ele conseguir sair da situação  
Shikamaru: ta querendo me matar eim mulher???que ficar viúva antes do casamento???  
Temari: ohh gomen Shika-kun e que eu to nervosa sabe ne espero que o Gaara siga meus conselhos  
Shikamaru: O.O que conselhos????  
Temari: uns que eu dei pra ele ontem de noite pra ele tentar conquistar a Ino  
Shikamaru: ai meu kami-sama dos kage- problemáticos salve a alma dele  
Temari: eu eim shika foi so um conselho  
Shika: que conselho???  
Temari: aahhh ontem de noite eu...

Flashback on...

Gaara,Temari e Shika chegando eim casa Gaara trazendo Shika que tava dormindo e colocou ele no sofá quando olhou pro lado sentiu um arrepio pois Temari o olhava de uma forma não muito agradável sabe  
Temari: seu aproveitador de uma figa volta aqui que eu vou te ensinar como e que se ajeita um kage ero  
Gaara: ho...hou...mais Temari eu não fiz por mal eu so queria passar uma noite acompanhado dela, ela e tão linda, ta charmosa, tão formosa , tão cheirosa, tão ..tao...  
Temari: perfeita???  
Gaara: não...peituda  
Temari: O.O –soca gaara- se você não voltar ao normal por bem vai voltar por mau  
Gaara: mais...mais temari eu preciso de uma ajuda sua  
Temari???  
Gaara: o que que eu tenho que fazer pra ela gostar de mim???  
Temari: simples não seja cafajeste  
Gaara: so isso??  
Temari : e seja gentil e atencioso so isso...  
Gaara: humm...entao ta e arigatou Temari  
Temari- saiu e foi dormir  
Flashback off...  
Shika: bom pelo menos eu acho que vai dar certo  
Temari: eh claro que vai afinal e minha idéia  
Shika: sabe você não mudou nada continua a mesma mandona, dominadora, que se acha e problemática...  
Temari: o que???  
Shika: mas e a minha problematicazinha- e a beija  
Temari: aii shika eu também te amo...- e volta a beija-lo  
Na casa do Naruto...  
Kiba amarrado na cadeira e com o Naruto piscando a lanterna na cara dele e o akamaru na coleira e por garantia foi deixado com um osso do tamanho de seus sonhos, ah junto com os seus pequeninos filhotes,tambem na coleira...  
Naruto: diga Kiba porque nos estávamos competindo na festa de gai-sensei e o que você lembra que aconteceu na minha casa  
Kiba: bom o que eu lembro foi..

* * *

**_Tantantantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn..._**

Gomen a demora...sabe como é que é né..viagem, e so agora consegui parar para postar

Gaara: nao minta que é feio...fale a verdade que você só foi postar porque ficou feliz...

eehhh...

**_

* * *

_**

AGRADECIMENTOS:

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:nyaaa...eu pensei a mesma coisa...será telepatia o.o

lucia almeida martins: ainda bem que eu nao fiquei pois se ficasse ganharia um olho roxo la em casa u.u tentarei fazer capitulos maiores...

Sabaku no Ana: que bom que gostou...

kissus a todos aaah e um feliz ano novo eeh meio atrazado...


	10. 11

**_Resumo:o kazekage resolve "abandonar" o cargo para se envolver com mulheres muito bem vividas mas ao conhecer Ino mais de perto ele fica disposto a conquistar ela no que isso vai dar???_**

**_

* * *

_**

Flashback on...

Hinata sentada no sofá conversando com Tenten ate que chega Naruto e Kiba  
Naruto e Kiba: Hinata- chan hic...vamos dançar- eles se olham- eu pedi 1º sai hic... daqui vai embora  
Naruto: a Hinata hic...vai dançar comigo  
Kiba: não comigo hic...  
Naruto: oras eh claro hic... que ela vai dançar comigo  
Kiba: te desafio então se hic...eu ganhar eu danço com ela se você hic... ganhar você dança com ela  
Naruto: e qual vai ser hic... o desfio???  
Kiba vai ate o bar pega duas garrafas vazias e diz:  
Kiba : dança na boquinha hic...da garrafa  
Naruto: certo hic...e os dois foram dançar ate que os dois na agüentam mais e acabam caindo Kiba consegue desviar mais Naruto não teve a mesma sorte...  
Flashback off...

Naruto: certo agora você ouviu ou ate mesmo viu alguma coisa quando voltou pra casa lembra de algo???  
Kiba: bom eu lembro que depois que você saiu da festa você puxou o Sasuke junto e daí meia hora depois eu e o Shi... digo eu e uma garota (mentiroso!!!) fomos para a minha casa mas eu lembro que eu olhei para a sua casa e vi uma luz ligada e era a da cozinha só isso  
Naruto: conte- me mais detalhes  
Kiba: certo- pensamento- merd... ele não pode desconfiar que o Shino e eu estamos juntos bom vou dizer um nome qualquer  
Flashback on...  
30 minutos após o acidente com o Naruto  
Kiba e Kira (na verdade e Shino ne bom ,mais ,finge que ele colocou um nome de uma garota finge que ela se chama Kira) num canto escuro da festa (bem escuro muahahahah...) se agarrando ate que Kiba para  
Kira (Shino): vamos para outro lugar??? (rapidinho esse cara eim e eu achando que ele era todo certinho daquele que diz assim "a verdadeira natureza é o casal homem e mulher")  
Kiba: que tal irmos para a minha casa- sorriso malicioso (ô carinhas apressados)  
Kira (Shino): gosto da idéia – sorriso malicioso (poxa eu não disse!!!)  
Kiba: certo- puxa Kira (Shino) rapidamente e de um jeito que ninguém nota a saída deles e vão na direção a casa de Kiba quando estão chegando eles vem a luz da cozinha da casa do Naruto acesa e dois vultos um correndo com alguma coisa na bunda eles acharam que fosse um saco com gelo e o outro estava sentado vendo o que estava com a bolsa de gelo correndo de um lado para o outro  
Kiba: eu em...  
Kira (shino): vamos???  
Kiba: hai  
E os dói entraram na casa de Kiba e tiveram uma noite "feliz" (aos ecchis de plantão imaginem o que quiserem ta) ate acordarem no outro dia com o grito do Naruto e do Sasuke Flashback off...

Naruto: huumm... certo arigatou e você já esta liberado – disse Naruto saindo do quarto escuro e da casa dele esquecendo um Kiba amarrado na cadeira  
Kiba: NARUTOOOO!!! SOLTA-ME PELO AMOR DE KAMI ME SOLTAAAA!!! ONEGAI EU CONTEI TUDO ME SOLTA!!!Gaara e Ino estavam voltando para casa de Ino e Gaara no tinha tentado nada ela já estava desconfiando e também ele estava muito quieto  
Ino:o que a Temari disse que você ta tão quieto eim???- desconfiada  
Gaara: não falou nada, não, porque???  
Ino: sei...  
Gaara: você não confia em mim???  
Ino: não  
Gaara: ...- parou de andar- me diga Ino você gostava de mim quando nos éramos mais novos, tipo do meu jeito frio, você gostava???  
Ino: o.O porque dessa pergunta???  
Gaara: bom eu só quero saber????  
Ino: ah sei lá eu achava você e seus irmãos meio convencidos, mas eu gostava de que você ficava mais na sua era só isso mais uma coisa que me irritava era a sua frieza poxa se juntar o Sasuke e o Neji não dava nem metade da sua frieza...  
Gaara: e de hoje em dia você gosta???  
Ino: o.O tirando as partes de você tentar me agarrar, ser um ecchi ,e viver me incomodando e ficar só nessa guerrilha com o Neji você ta bem mais legal do que antes sei lá ta mais extrovertidos, acho, que depois que você perdeu o Shukaku você ficou mais legal, mais sociável (super , hiper mega blaster máster sociável D), mais simpático, só que por outro lado você ficou mais...mais...mais...  
Gaara: o que bonito, sexy, gostoso (ô acabou com o momento romântico u.ú)  
Ino: NÃO convencido... você ficou mais ecchi  
Gaara: poxa T.T  
Ino: ...- pensamento- eu achando que ele tinha mudado piff...(e eu também ¬¬")

Gaara: o que, que eu tenho que fazer para você começar a gostar de mim???  
Ino: bom você poderia para de ser ecchi ser mais serio começar a ser mais responsável bom simplificando, volte a ser como você era antes só que seja mais companheiro e extrovertido ai você vai me conquistar...  
Gaara: certo você Vera minha mudança a partir de amanha serei um novo Gaara  
Ino: certo então ate amanha- da um beijo na bochecha dele e entra na casa dela  
Gaara: essa garota me deixa tão diferente me sinto tão bem ao lado dela e por isso vou mudar pra convencê-la de que eu sou o cara certo para ela- e foi para casa  
Um pouco mais tarde...  
Ino já estava se preparando para dormir mais seus pensamentos estavam no certo ruivo  
Ino- pensamento- será mesmo que ele vai mudar por mim bom se ele muda vai ser lucro para mim eu também devia ter dito que não era para ele brigar com todo mundo que chega perto de mim, mas...tomara que ele mude...Ele é tão bonito e acho que não combina com ele ser um ero – e foi dormir com esses pensamentos

Na casa de Naruto...  
PAAAAFFFF...  
Naruto : TA DOIDO SASUKE QUER ME MATAR COM O VASO!!!!  
Sasuke: QUERO- atira uma cadeira  
Naruto: ITAAAAIIII...EU EIM EU VOU EMBORA VOU VE SE EU DURMO NA CASA DE ALGUEM, NESSAS HORAS ATE O SOBRANCELHUDO SERVIA...SEU MANIACO- e acertado por uma outra cadeira- ITAAAIII O QUE EU FIZ QUE VOCÊ TA TODO ESSTRESSADINHO EM SASUKE ????  
Sasuke: SEU BAKA VOCÊ NÃO CONFIA EM MIM MAIS É...POXA FOI ATE INVESTIGAR O QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO NAQUELA NOITE- joga uma panela  
Naruto: ITAAAAIIII...EU VOU EMBORA VOU PROCURAR ALGUM LUGAR PARA EU FICAR SEU MANIACO Ò.Ó- e sai pela janela e vai andando por ai e chega numa pracinha onde vê alguém sentado ali e logo reconhece sendo Hinata  
Naruto: Ohayou Hinata-chan o que faz sozinha aqui e perigoso uma garota tão bonita ficar vagando por ai há essas horas (obs.: são 11 da noite xD)  
Hinata- super corada: ohayou Naruto-kun eu vim tomar um ar tava muito chato ficar lá no clã agüentando meu pai me dando dicas de como ser uma boa líder  
Naruto: aaaahhh tudo bem se eu sentar aqui com você???  
Hinata: hai Naruto-Kun o que você faz aqui???  
Naruto: aaahhhh o maníaco do Sasuke tava me atirando um monte de coisas daí eu resolvi sair  
Hinata: uuummm...  
Naruto: Hinata-chan você ficou tão bonita não quero dizer que você não era bonita e que sabe você ficou mais bonita e também você não anda tão tímida como antes 

Hinata- cora mais ainda- a...arigatou N...Naruto- kun (ihhhh já começou a gaguejar)  
Naruto: ehh Hinata posso te perguntar uma coisa???  
Hinata: hai  
Naruto: de quem você gosta??? )  
Hinata: eu... eu...g...g...gosto...  
Naruto: se não quiser falar tudo bem...eu...vou embora- se levantando mas sente uma mão tão pequena o puxando  
Hinata: eu gosto de você Naruto-kun eu sempre gostei de você...desde que nos éramos pequenos eu te amava  
Naruto- abre aquele sorriso (sabe ne aquele sorriso que só ele sabe dar): eu... isso é serio Hinata-chan- a qual abaixa a cabeça  
Hinata: hai  
Naruto ergue a cabeça dela : eu também amo você Hinata-chan ///  
Hinata: mas você não e gay? (nada contra os gays eu ate tenho amigos gays e eles são supers)  
Naruto: O.O donde você tirou isso Hinata-chan???  
Hinata: mais e claro você e o Sasuke não se desgrudam tão ate morando juntos dividindo a mesma cama você que, que eu pense o que???  
Naruto: eehehh esquece isso Hinata-chan depois eu te explico , mas agora a única coisa que eu quero e você Hinata-chan- beija ela no começo um beijo calmo logo ele vai se aprofundando (KAWAIIII...MAAAEEE EU QUERO UM NARUTO PRA MIM) 

Na casa de shikamaru...  
Temari e Shikamaru se agarrando no sofá (ehhh vamos deixar eles com mais privacidade)  
Quarto de Gaara  
Gaara pensando na sua mudança  
Gaara- pensamento- bom vou ter que voltar a ser como eu era não posso ser ecchi e muito menos um carrancudo agora Ino eu irei te conquistar e você será minha MUAHAHAHA...ai vamos pensar primeiro nos ficamos, daí nos namoramos serio, depois eu peço ela em casamento, daí nós nos casamos, temos dois filhos a três filhos, ou ate mesmo quatro filhos não, não quero estragar o corpo da Ino então vão dois mesmo...dai nos envelhecemos vamos ter alguns netos e netas...eeeehhh minha vida será feliz se isso acontecer...- e fica pensando nisso  
No outro dia...  
Ino acordou foi fazer sua higiene , comeu ajeitou as coisas, se ajeitou e foi assistir Tv ate a campainha tocar...foi atender a porta e da de cara com quem??? (apostas abertas...)  
Ino: Ohayou Gaara  
Gaara: Ohayou  
Ino: então... entre  
Gaara : hai  
Ino: estava pensando nos poderíamos chamar a turma nos reunirmos e irmos numa das cachoeiras, o que você acha???  
Gaara: boa idéia, então eu chamo os garotos e você as garotas esta bem???  
Ino: hai...então que tal as...-olha no relógio no qual aponta ser 7 e meia- as 9 e meia???  
Gaara: certo eu vou chamar o pessoal...- e sai Ino fecha a porta e pensa  
Ino- pensamento- nyyaaaa...que kawaiii ele mudou por mim )  
E foi avisar as garotas  
Enquanto isso Sasuke estava que nem um doido procurando Naruto passa no Ichiraku e pergunta pro tiozinho (que não sei o nome)  
Sasuke: hei tiozinho viu o Naruto por ai???  
Tiozinho: bom eu vi ele passeando com a Hyuuga porque???  
Sasuke: O.O ah nada não- e sai correndo e gritando- NARUTTTOOOO...VOLTA PELO AMOR DE KAMI ...ONDE VOCÊ TA????

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yo n.n/_**

**_depois de quase dois meses eu postei...aleluia..._**

**_\o/ espero que tenham gostado eu fiz um NaruHina mais acho que ficou fraco..._**

**_ARIGATOU _**

**_sabaku.no.ana.-Yamanaka.Ino_**

**_Yuki Blackwell_**

**_Ate o proximo_**

**_Kissus  
_**


End file.
